


Sacrifice

by Bonanza



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Injury, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, idk but megs is bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonanza/pseuds/Bonanza
Summary: Megatron finds the Existence of the Rescue bots and, due to saves Heatwave's life, Blades offers himself to make part of the Warlord's ranks.





	1. Giving up

Everything was a chaos, now Wayward Island was a battlefield. The Pacific Griffin Rock and the other islands nearby were under the Deception Battleship, The Nemesis, what stationed itself above the solitary place. 

Optimus gave the strict order to the Rescue Bots to stay on their positions and protect the humans of any harm. But Heatwave's itchy servos and Wrecker instincts kicked on, jumping into the water and transforming quickly into his Boat-Mode. Everyone tried to stop him, even Kade who was placed on the ground before his partner's leaving. 

The Burns's boat would not be an option to reach him, was too dangerous to the Humans just getting near the 'Cons. Blades gave Chase a look and Transformed, leaving Dani behind and going after his mate and team leader. He cared so deeply about Heatwave, not only as a Medic and Teammate would do, his feelings toward him were love and deep care for the Firetruck. Developing their relationship after those years and millennia together as a team. 

::Heatwave, were do you think you are going?!:: 

Commed Blades following the Red Boat through the ocean.

::Go back to Griffin Rock, Blades, it's too dangerous::

Answered Heatwave, speeding up.

::What about you?! You don't even have a Blaster or a Sword to defend yourself!:: 

Blades just wanted to transform and jump into Heatwave to stop him, but he knew that would not even make the Bot slow down.

::I don't care! It's my duty!::

::What about your Duty with Griffin Rock? With the Team?... With me?:: 

That last sentence actually made Heatwave stop. His engine loud into the distant sound of the fight. Blades got in front of him, his rotors joining to the noise. 

"I don't have a Duty with you! We had just a casual frag and that's it!!" He spat, completely angry.

The helicopter kept silence, shocked and sparkbroken by those words. 

"Is that what... I meant to you?" He asked slowly, 

The red bot just growled, knowing he screwed the things up. After moments of silence between them, he moved, leaving the Copter behind to go at full speed to Wayward Island.

 

* * *

 

 

Megatron's sword made a loud sound when it collided with Optimus's, they looking at each other's optics with pure Rage. The battleflield full, part of the Vehicons offline, Starscream cat-fighting with Bumblebee, Knock Out fighting along with Breakdown against Arcee and Bulkhead. 

"I know you're hiding something from me, Optimus!" The warlord snarled, ready to give another blow. 

The Prime defended himself, growling and dodging every attack of Megatron. Not actually wanting to answer his question, not actually willing to reveal the big secret of the last team of Rescue Bots.

Distracted by the idea of the Sigma 17's crew being discovered by the 'cons, he could not dodge the powerful blow what the Warlord aimed to his helm, audio receptors ringing and completely disoriented and in complete pain when he fell to the ground. 

"Apparently you have even been hiding it from your own team, but some rumors say there's a flight-frame what is not part of my ranks" he leaned into him, pressing a heavy pede on his chassis, smirking darkly at him and lifting his gaze to catch the confused looks of the Team Prime about those words. "Tell them Optimus, Tell them that you have been hiding a full team what could be used agaist us" Grabbing the Red and Blue Mech's helm with one gigantic servo. 

"What is he talking about, Optimus?" asked Arcee, blocking Knock Out's spear with her own blades.

"He must be lying!" Barked Bulkhead punching Breakdown on the faceplates. 

Bumblebee just kept silence while kicking the Seeker, biting his lower derma under his mouth-guard. He knew the truth, he knew about the Rescue Bots and the actual Flight-frame what Megatron mentioned. The only thing he could do was beep worried about his leader.

Megatron's vicious eyes were dangerous, toying with the pressure he gave to the Prime's helm. "Tell them, Optimus. Tell them!!" 

Suddenly, a rock hit his helm, followed by a kind of foam on his other servo. 

"Drop the Prime, you stupid Buckethead!!" Yelled the Cybertronian who just came out of the woods, red and barely taller than Arcee, with a glowing blue foam cannon on his right servo. He growled, angry for just looking at the warlord, full of rage for not being able to fight against a Decepticon before.

Megatron did what Heatwave ordered to him and dropped Optimus unceremoniously, taking his pede away from his chassis and turning to fully face the small Rescue Bot. Smirking like a demon, the gunmetal gray mech was looking down at him, curling his servos into fists with deadly curiosity. 

"So, this is what you have been hiding, Optimus..." 

Heatwave's instincts told him to run, the stories he heard back on Cybertron said the same. But his frame did not move an inch, he was paralyzed and that was ridiculous, Why was he paralyzed? Fear? He was no crybaby as Blades was! So then, why was he scared? Why was his frame shaking and servos uncurled? It was obvious that Megatron's height impressed him, but those bloodthirsty optics gave him the look, his purple optics gave all the effect to make the Sigma 17's Team leader stop and fear for his life.

A giant servo held him by the neck, lifting his frame from the ground and applying pressure on his vents. "Are the rest coming or do I have to go after them?" Asked Megatron, bringing Heatwave to his heights so they would be face to face. The firetruck struggling to get free, aiming his knuckles to the other's optics and pumping the water out of them. 

Megatron growled, not getting damaged at all but the surprise of it causing him to Drop the bot to the ground. Heatwave tried to crawl away, regretting his stupid decision of disobeying Optimus, now wanting to go away and protect his family, all of them. But those thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a gigantic pede stomping on his lower half, crushing joints and energon lines on it's way down. 

Heatwave screamed, the pain hitting hard as a full wave. Panic flooding his processor as the thought of his death was more real, this is how he was going to end, this way he was going to get offline. 

He thought about Optimus, feeling sorry about not following his simple order to stay. He thought about his Team, how they were going to feel when he were no more, how Kade would react or Cody. And he Thought about Blades, the white and sensitive Helicopter, his favorite in all of ways, the bot he was actual in love with, the harsh words he said to keep him away, to keep him safe. He could not forgive himself if something happened to him on his watch and by his fault, but now, he was going to leave Him alone and his last words being that he didn't care about their Relationship.

None of the Team Prime could do something about it, neither the cons. Everything was pure tension and any wrong move could trigger Megatron's rage. 

He felt the pede raise, knowing that Megatron was ready for stomping again. Tears fell from his optics, servos clutching to the ground and trying to crawl away, thinkingabout his team and the one he loved. He internally begged to hear Blades's voice one more time. 

 

::Heatwave! Hang on!::

The sudden noise of rotors came around, every second getting louder until the telltale sound of transformation came above him. A pair of orange and white pedes descended just before him, looking up to see rotors twitching and curled servos. 

Megatron stomped to Heatwave's side, glaring to the copter who arrived there, with the firetruck between both flight-frames. 

"So the rumor it's true, there's a flight-frame who is not part of my ranks..." the warlord spat, nudging with his pede Heatwave's crushed knee joint, who just hissed in pain. 

::Blades! What are you doing?! He's going to kill you!":: he desperately commed to him, wanted to reach him.

"Let him go!" Blades said, his voice shaking a little, just enough for Heatwave to detect it.

Optimus got closer, just enough before Megatron threatened to step on the rescue bot again. Quickly giving Bumblebee a look.

::And what was he about to do?!:: Blades responded the comm previously sent. 

"Megatron, let Heatwave go, he has nothing to do with our war..." Optimus said, trying to dialogue with Megatron. 

"You're a fool Optimus, and you're completely wrong. This puny bot here..." he stepped on the already crushed pede, not hard enough to make more damage though. "Attempted to hurt me, such a foolish decision from him. But its something common between the AutoBots and by extension, the Rescue Bots. No doubt why you are the last of them" the warlord chuckled darkly. 

Blades clutched his servos in fists again, looking down at Heatwave. Optimus just got closer.

"Why should I let him go and not deactivate him in this right moment?" 

"Megatron, this is-"

"I'll join your ranks!" Blades interrupted Optimus, with a firm look. 

Everyone just stared at him, Heatwave felt like his spark stopped pulsing for a moment. 

"Is that so, little Helicopter? Why do you think you worth more than his life?" Megatron asked, curious. 

"I have medical and rescue training, besides being a flight-frame and my frame-size makes easier to access to narrow locations." The copter said quickly, desperate to please Megatron so he could spare Heatwave's life. 

After a few seconds, Megatron chuckled and offered his servo to Blades "I'll accept your offer and take you, I think I may give your abilities a good use." 

<Blades, you can't!!> beeped Bumblebee desperately. 

Blades just nodded, walking to place himself next to the taller mech who was requesting the Groundbridge, passing Heatwave and giving him a sad look. The other Decepticons moving next to their leader.

::I'm so sorry, please, don't go...:: commed Heatwave.

The green portal opened, Megatron Taking Blades roughly by his arm.

::It was the only way to save your life, Heatwave... I love you...::

And the Decepticons, along the Groundbridge, were gone. 

All was silence. 

For a few seconds no one moved. 

But Heatwave was the one to break it, starting to sob and punch the ground. "YOU IDIOT!!" he growled, continuing to sob.

Optimus ran to assist the firetruck and call quickly for Ratchet to attend his injuries. 

Bumblebee beeped sadly, begging to Primus to keep Blades safe. 

* * *

 

 Knock Out had Blades sitting on the Medical berth, checking his vitals and internal systems. He had no cuffs or any type of restrictions, the Decepticons acknowledged that he was no threat to them.

"It's impressive how you have two types of coding, and more how your frame adapted so well to the Helicopter alt mode" Knock Out walked behind him, inspecting the orange and white Frame. "How your subspace adapted to be a cabin for... egh humans..." the crimson medic moved his digits in all of the Rotors length, watching how they twitched at the contact, passing his sharp tips close to their connection joint. Blades couldn't help but let go a quiet whine, clutching firmly his servos to suppress any sensation what could came from his rotors being touched. 

The exclusive times he had left someone touch them in that perfect state, without his sensors being numbed by any injury, had been pretty specific. When Dani was helping him to wash himself, his trust with her had been enough to free his voice box and know that she would not tell. The other one, was completely different, gentle touched of other servo directly on his sensitive spots to cause additional pleasure in their Interface session. Blades remembered how Heatwave's engine purred gently against his chassis, the gently touched of his servo on the rotors and his sweet words on his audial. 

He didn't even notice when his cooling fans clicked on. 

"Humm I see someone got pretty excited..." Knock Out purred from behind, still rubbing his digits on the delicate metal of the rotors. "Don't worry darling, the fun will arrive soon" he gave the left rotor a tug, earning a high pitched Yelp from the orange bot.

Blades didn't know what was he talking about, he was nervous and worried enough for Heatwave and his state. Team Prime might have taken him to their base, with Ratchet, so he could heal him. Reconstruct his joints and legs, it was pretty easy if you knew the anatomy of it, but a pretty long procedure. 

 

* * *

 

Heatwave had passed out the first time when the second Groundbridge opened, his optics onlining when a flow of medical Grade Energon was connected to his frame and he felt the sharp pain of a welder on his crushed joints. 

He believed that he was holding a black servo, that he saw two orange audial fins and felt a sweet voice telling him to stay calm. But suddenly that orange and beautiful form transformed into the red and white old Medic of the Team Prime, placing a servo on his shoulder strut.

"Stay still, son. I'm taking my time to rebuild your legs, but they will be 100% functional again." Ratchet said while checking the Energon transfusion. 

Heatwave blinked slowly, trying to move his helm to look around. "... Blades?" he murmured, moving an arm to lean in, in an attempt to stand, only being stoped by the Medic and pressed back into the berth.

He heard Ratchet saying something, but his processor was quickly taking him out of there. Offlining his optics, Heatwave left himself being dragged by the thought and dreams what appeared on his mind. At least in there he was still holding Blades's servo.

 


	2. Think about it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, this took me a real while bc my damn brain works slow as hell. But here It is!

The medical bay was quiet by the time Megatron arrived, both servos behind his back and looking down at the red Medic in there. 

"Tell me the report of the Helicopter, Knock Out." He ordered, walking to the slab where Blades was sitting on, nervous and rotors twitching. 

"He has both coding, grounder and flier, if my guesses are correct his grandcarriers would have been seekers. Well... sparkrate in optimal conditions as well processor, Energon levels and joints." The crimson bot talked while his digit swiped down the screen of his datapad. 

The warlord smirked and lied a digit over one of Blades's audial fin, stroking it gently. The Helicopter looked away, trying to not think in what Knock Out said before, after a lot of thinking process he understood. 

"How's his equipment?"

"All un good conditions, he lacks of his seals tho..." 

Megatron hummed, his digit now pressing on the Copter's cheek, not hard enough to draw Energon but it stung in his sensory system. "I see someone has been having fun..."

Blades offlined his optics, clutching his servos tight and begging to Primus to not let that happen. He could do anything except that, he could bear a beating and torture, but not that. He offered himself to be part of Megatron's ranks, hoping to be assigned to any duty what could be used against the AutoBots, even using his Skills as medic, but, after those words, those insinuations, he could not stand and bear that.

"... perhaps was that Red Bot..." he could hear the warlord, placing now the gigantic servo on his shoulder. Wanting to kick himself, willing to go back in time and tell himself how stupid he had been at offering himself, believing to be assigned as a warrior when he could barely train with Heatwave. 

Tears began flooding his optics, rotors twitching in fear. Megatron growled deeply and yanked him by his shoulder handle. "You thought you were going to be any useful on this place? How fool the AutoBots are... you offered yourself as an exotic pet" lifting him up from the berth and making optic contact with the Helicopter. "It has been time since I had any kind of toy... you may not be my type but, who am I to reject a precious gift?" 

Blades whined, his handle hurt and felt like his shoulder was going to pop out of its place. But that quickly changed as he was being thrown to the ground and the same heavy pede what threatened to stomp Heatwave was now applying pressure on his back, just on top of the connection joint of his rotors. "Pretty pets don't fly, right?" And the next thing he felt was a servo holding them in place and bending them on themselves. The Helicopter cried in pain "Be silent! Or don't you want me to tear them off your puny body" the warlord growled, taking something from his subspace and turning Blades to face him. 

A wicked smirk on his faceplates said everything, holding him still with one servo and the other with a collar in it. 

Blade could only offline his optics.

* * *

 

 

Heatwave woke up with an ache on his spark, panting heavily on the medical berth and the Energon drip still attached to his arm. 

His legs were repaired, they looked like nothing happened as well. But his processor knew what happened exactly, what happened to him being there on that place surrounded by bots what he barely seen once, plus three new human faces. 

"HE'S AWAKE!!" yelled a girl with pink pigtails holding an electric guitar. 

Instantly, the old medic came to check on him "How do you feel, kid?" Asked Ratched, holding the light in front of his optics and checking the Energon drip. 

"My head hurts..." Heatwave could only mutter, touching his helm. "Where Am I?" 

Heavy pedesteeps came closer "Heatwave, you're in our base, an old military base on Jasper, Nevada. We brought you here because was the only way to save your life." Said the Prime, without his battlemask and a few datapads on his servo. 

"Nevada?! This is so far away from Griffin Rock, f-from Maine!" He swung his legs down, touching the ground and willing to stand up, but quickly being stopped by Ratchet. "I have to go with my team and-" 

"Bumblebee is with them, you must rest." The old medic said, pushing him to lay again on the berth.

Optimus got closer to Heatwave, placing his servo on Ratchet's shoulder and giving him a look, that clearly a sign to leave them to talk in private. So he left, walking away from the medical corner and to the command console. 

Heatwave clutched his servos tightly, looking down and derma pressed together. Optimus sat down on the berth, leaving the datapads next to Heatwave's thigh.

"Optimus, sir, I know o disobeyed a direct order from you and I risked my own life to do such a stupid thing... but I..." he swallowed "... Now Blades is... Blades... Is my fault..." 

Optimus said nothing, just listened to the firetruck. 

"I... I treated him like shit, Optimus, I told him that I didn't have a duty with him... I just wanted to keep him away from the danger, but... I just hurt him more." Heatwave sobbed, covering his optics with his servo "I told Blades that I didn't care for him and now he's gone... Primus know where... with Megatron. Im so stupid, I... I risked the ones I love for my selfish desire to fight..." he punched the berth, looking up to Optimus "I should have been the one on that ship, not him, he's not strong enough, none of us are... but he..." Heatwave look up at Optimus, with a worried look and tears falling from his optics "He's the sweetest mech I have ever meet and... scrap, I don't want anything bad happen to him..." 

The Prime finally moved to speak, placing his servo on Heatwave's shoulder. "Your spark is in the right place, Heatwave. And the way you worry about your teammate, is the way a mate worries for their behalf." That made the firetruck blush deeply "you're a Kind mech."

"Optimus, sir... I" 

"We have been working to track Blades' position on the Nemesis, but were not so sure what treatment is he having in there." 

Heatwave just looked down, hoping deep in his spark to find Blades. 

* * *

 

 "You're allowed to stay on the medbay to help me, lord Megatron agreed due to the last battle and the amount of injured what we had" Knock Out said guiding Blades around the bay, showing him everything he needed to know and where all the tools were. 

"T-Thank you..." muttered the copter, following the crimson sports car around the place. 

"Yeah whatever, I have never had a competent nurse around... it would be a waste to have you only in here to spread your legs and being the replacement of the Prime for Megatron..." Knock Out grumbled, taking his tools and begging to work on an unconscious vehicon. 

They worked in silence for a few hours, Blades and Knock Out finished with the last injury what belonged to Breakdown. He and his crimson Conjux flirting all the time, while the Helicopter watched them, dreams pressed together, remembering the silly flirting he had with Heatwave back in Griffin Rock. Knock Out leaned on the Berth to give the blue Mech a kiss, to only being hugged tightly on that big chassis. 

Breakdown left the medbay with a sweet and cheesy promise to see his loved later on their quarters, Knock Out kind of giggling when the door closed, sighing and facing the other mech in there what he ignored the whole time his Conjux were on that place. Blades was cleaning the tools and berths, just watching in silence at the whole scene. 

"For how have you been together?" He asked quietly, leaving the tools in their place.

"Since the war I think, he was a Wrecker before, when we met." The sports car started to clean the berth where his loved had sat. "And when came the time to choose sides... he came with me" at that thought he smiled, placing a hand on his chest, just where his Spark was. 

"That's... pretty romantic." Blades' rotors twitched a little, despite being a crumpled mess of metal. 

"I know, he's a real gentlebot" 

A moment of silence fell between them, the realization that there were no more patients and that meant of Blades having to leave the bay for Megatron's quarters. The collar around his neck now felt so heavy and tight, his vents more strangled and his processor panicking. 

Knock Out noticed the fear on his optics and patted the berth. "Let me check your rotors" he said gently to the anxious Helicopter. 

Blades sat on the berth, twisting his digits together while the red medic touched his back. "So... do you have a mate, Amica, Conjux... whatever?" He murmured, sliding a sharp digit through the connection joint of the rotors. 

"I... have an Amica... he's quite clueless sometimes but a great bot..." the orange copter smiled, remembering his movie nights with Chase. 

"What about that Red Bot you defended on the field? You two are close I suppose..." he poked the Energon line inside the seams, checking it's flux. 

Blades looked down, biting his lower derma. "H-He... he's a real handsome bot. I have had my eyes on him since we were on Cybertron... we had our moments but... uh" 

"He dumped you?" 

"Kind of rejected me... calling it a quick Frag. When he spent nights with me, just hugging and kissing..." a sob came deep from his throat. 

Knock Out could only hum, fixing the flux of Energon in the lines connecting with the rotors, at least they would not atrophy or hurt. 

He placed a servo on the orange shoulder, just giving silent comfort. 


	3. Spread your legs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More existential doubts, Megs shows his desires to Blades.  
> Bumblebee gets honest and sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the ppl for reading this fic ans loving it!!

Blades' rotors twitched slightly while he was curled on himself, lying on the floor with only a blanket under him. Tried to ignore his thoughts about being in that big room, decorated with all kind of war trophies, a high grade dispenser on the wall where a few couches were and a masive berth a the end of that large room. 

Knock Out walked him to Megatron's hab at the end of their shift, the crimson medic only giving him a sad look with those red and black optics. "I'll come here for you tomorrow" he only said before entering the code to open the door, letting Blades in. The Helicopter panicked at the beginning, but soon he noticed the warlord wasn't there yet, that calmed him a little. He vented in an attempt to calm his sparkbeat, looking around the place and taking a single Blanket from the massive berth and placing it on the most hidden spot he could find and curling himself in there. Thinking about his team, his friends, his family and how he lost them after his stupid decision. 

Tears fell from his optics, his entire body shaking and a silent sob escaped from his vocalizer. He was terrified, not even having that amount of fear when the Energon Eater attacked and the Sigma 17's crew were forced on stasis, because there he was with his team, in all of those scary situations, no matter their level, he was in company. But now, he was alone in his biggest threat yet, being a Decepticon pet in the Bloodthirsty warlord's quarters, Megatron wasn't even there yet and Blades was so scared of what could happen to him. 

He just wondered, having Heatwave in there to protect him. 

* * *

Heatwave grunted at the sharp pain on his knees, still not being able to support his weight. He has been trying the entire day since he woke up to stand and walk, but Ratchet told him told him he would be weak for at least two days. His Energon lost was big enough to make him sore and the shock on his neural net for the destruction of his lower half forcing his systems to create new connections in all of his reconstructed nerves. 

He laid back on the slab, rubbing his tired optics. His call to Griffin Rock left him emotionally drained, even if was just audio, he could notice Chase's sadness on his voice. The Police bot told him that Dani and Cody cried at the moment the saw Bumblebee's sad optics, Kade locked himself on his room and Chief has been alone on the roof for hours. The yellow bot left the island after telling what happened to the rescue team, not wanting to be there more than the necessary, without Blades it felt weird. Even if he wasn't with him, knowing that he was around kept a smile on his hidden mouth. But when he stepped out of the bridge in that Island, without his best friend, it made Griffin Rock a gloomy place. 

Heatwave watched the human children play around Bee, his beeping was cheered but his doorwings said something completely different, they being low and barely moving. The firetruck sighed, once again attempting to stand and once again getting a sharp pain on his knees. He was about to let go a curse when Arcee, came into the room. 

"It's time to take the kids home" she said, looking at the dark haired teen sitting on the old couch. 

Bulkhead took the girl into his servo and was about to transform when Bumblebee stopped him, beeping something real quick and taking the youngest of the kids, ruffling his hair. 

The green Wrecker groaned and transformed, opening his passenger door for the kid, who gave Bee a look before climbing in. Arcee already left the place with the teen riding her and Bulk followed her closely. 

Bumblebee quickly went where Heatwave was and leaned his back on the wall. 

<How are you feeling?> 

The firebot huffed and sat properly on the berth. "Sore, I can't support my weight yet..." 

<And about Blades?> 

"What about him?!" Heatwave growled, giving him a dangerous look.

Bumblebee don't even moved his optics <How you feel for what happened?> the Scout clenched his servos.

"Is this a kind of sick joke? I feel like scrap for what happened to him! For my fault he got captured by that 'con and now he might be alone, scared and crying! He's not warrior material, he can barely punch a thing without hurting his servo!" The firebot snarled, gritting his denta. "What do you want?! It wasn't enough for you to watch me injured on the ground?!" 

Bumblebee sighed, sliding back his mouthguard and letting Heatwave see his scars <Megatron is not any 'Con, he's their leader, their commander and who gives all the orders to kill. He did this to me, he was the one to tear my voice box off and crush it just in front my optics.> he moved to sit next to Heatwave, looking completely tired. <You are scared, that's pretty obvious and justified, but I am too... Blades is my friend and I'm worried sick for what might Megatron do to him... as you said, he's not warrior material and I know what the 'cons do to their prisoners.> 

Heatwave swallowed thickly, his servos shaking "what do they do to them?' He asked, instantly regretting it.

<They beat them, mock them, mutilate their limbs if they want and...> Bumblebee looked directly at Heatwave's optics <I've heard stories about their 'Pets', what are no more than interface slaves what are forced to serve the deepest desires of their masters...> 

"D-Do you think-" the words died in Heatwave's vocalizer, suddenly cut by the thought of Blades being enslaved, at the painful thought of those white cheeks covered in tears and delicate voice box only letting go cries of pain. He, more than never wanted to hold the Helicopter on his arms, pet his back and whispered pretty things on his audials, but that would still be a fantasy, a pretty dream and memory of a time he foolishly rejected.

<I don't know...> that was the last beep of Bumblebee before standing and walking away. 

Heatwave was left alone on his thoughts again, the ache on his Spark coming back and more intense than the first time. He liked comforting Blades when he was scared, protect him from any puny monster what he had saw on TV; he liked to rub his rotors when he was too cold to fly and he loved the Helicopter snuggling on him when they watched a movie at late night, his arm around him, white faceplates pressed on his chassis and smaller black servos touching timidly his leg. 

The Firetruck huffed, wiping the only tear what came out of his optics and pressing his servos on the edge of the berth. Trying to stand once again, his knees wobbled a little and stung, but he could handle, he looked at the ground, his arms trying to mantain the equilibrium. 

Then, he looked forward, when he was completely sure he would not fall into the berth. Ratchet was smiling at him, arms crossed over his chassis. 

"You're doing well, Kid."

* * *

 

Soft lips brushed his audial, big silver servos running down his waist, pressing him closer. He snuggled in that warm Chassis, tangling his own slim legs with the bulkier ones. Gentle digits stroking his rotors, making him feel like they could be like that forever,  holding each other and mingling their fields, expressing their feelings towards it. The soft purr or their engines, the ventilation of their fans and an occasional brush of their plating being the only sound on that warm room, 

Blades nuzzled his face between the crook of his elbows, sighing when his optics onlined to realize that he was on the floor, curled on himself and despite being on a Blanket and the room being warm, he felt incredibly cold. His servo moved to touch the collar around his neck, tugging it in an attempt to loosen it. 

Heavy steps outside of the room made him jump, pulling him put of his own world and making him remember where he was and who wanted to 'own' him. The inevitable reminder of what he has done to be in that place. 

The steps stopped just outside of the door and a cold sensation traveled through his spinal strut. Blades crawled quickly to hide behind a couch, curling into a ball and trying his best to not make any sound. Covering his intake with a shaking servo when the door slid open and the heavy steps came closer to his position, the sound of armor plates brushing together and deep vents making him panic. 

There was silence, or at least what Blades thought it was, because his audio receptors got numb by a sudden wave of fear. Rotors twitching nervously, optics shut and servo firmly pressed against his intake. He could only pray to not be found. But a massive clawed servo took his leg and easily lifted the terrified Helicopter from his hiding spot, dragging his unceremoniously through the quarter.

"How fool of you, thinking you could hide from me in my own place." Megatron snarled, squeezing slightly the leg on his claw. 

He tried to dig his digits on the hard floor, in an attempt to stop his way to that big berth, only leaving scratches and getting his digits aching. His leg was dropped and instead that strong grip was placed on his arm, yanking him to the berth, rotors and back joints landing on the soft mesh. 

It took a klik for Blades to recover himself, pressing his elbow joints on the berth and trying to crawl away from the big Mech in front of him. Megatron was calm, moving to get a cube of high grade for himself and returning to his previous place at the end of the berth, looking down at his pet with dangerous optics. 

"Spread your legs and open you panel" he growled, sipping his cube, not moving an inch forward or back, just glaring at the little Helicopter. 

Fear flooded Blades' processor, pressing his knees on his chassis tightly, clawing the soft mattress and crumpled rotors twitching. Praying for an opportunity to escape, to run away from the Decepticon leader and save himself. 

"Don't make me say it again." The warlord stepped forward, lowering his cube from his intake, optics full of rage. 

 


	4. Missing you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything gets Sad, they miss each other.  
> KO and BD aren't that bad, they actually feel sorry about the prisoner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any misspelling and redaction mistake! 
> 
> Enjoy please!!

Tears fell from his optics like endless waterfalls, sobbing muffled by his own servo as the only thing he felt in that moment was pain. Blades was pretty sure that his hip joints were dislocated, his valve all teared up, Energon and Transfluid coming out of it. The whole time Megatron was inside of him, he never felt a hint of pleasure, those long minutes were a torture for the Helicopter, his pride was shattered, one of his optics ridges was broken by a powerful blow from the warlord when he couldn't stop crying. 

Everything inside of Blades was burning, from his crumbled rotors to his dented pedes. He internally thanked Primus that Knock Out was on his way, by an act of pity from Megatron himself, seeing his little new pet and the mess he made of him, something in his spark made him comm the crimson medic immediately. 

"Fix him" spat the warlord when the door slid open, taking another cube of high grade from the dispenser. 

Knock out approached the berth, where Blades lied there, sobbing and hugging himself in an attempt to seek comfort. The medic touched his shoulder gently, trying to get his attention, just to see fearful optics on him, one of them with it's ridge broken to the protoform. The Helicopter whimpered, unsure what to do, scared of the other mech on the room who just did all of that to him. 

"Breakdown, come to Lord Megatron's quarters, now!" Ordered the Aston Martin through his comm. 

Moving quickly to shield Blades from Megatron with his own frame while he checked on the damage. Clearly, dislocated joints, dented plating and horrible wounds on his valve, the warlord's spike was obviously Big and not designed for a Frame like Blades'.

"I'll repair him on my MedBay, my liege. If you're okay with that..." spoke the medic carefully, cleaning his servo with a Rag from his subspace. 

"Of Course, Knock Out. I count on you to take care of my slips during this... play session with my new pet" 

Blades sobbed again, placing his servos over his spark, feeling awful, like all of that was his fault and he deserved being in there. 

The door opened again, now with a Blue mech entering through it, Breakdown made his way quietly to the broken Helicopter. Taking him carefully and lifting him from that berth. 

"I'll bring him back when we are done..." Assured the Medic.

Breakdown pulled Blades closer, over his spark when they were out of the hab. Blades unconsciously snuggled closer, the big mech reminded him so much of Heatwave, now he was desperate for comfort. 

"I'm sorry this happened to you, little one." Murmured Breakdown, patting his shoulder. 

* * *

 

Now that Heatwave could stand and walk, he was given a spare room to stay there the night cycle. He had a berth and a few cubes if he was feeling hungry, but he was nothing but worried, his spark has been aching the entire day, an ache what was only relieved when he started to look at the photos on his HUD. Sitting on the cold berth, passing the pictures what he has taken and archived on a special folder what was named as 'blds' which had a few pics of the orange bot.

 

Blades and Dani watching TV together, he had his servos on his mouth, clearly scared.

Blades holding a kitten on his apparently giant servos, smiling to the camera.

Blades and Chase posing stupidly in front of the TV. 

Blades' hips over Heatwave's, servos over his windshield. That was before interfacing...

Blades holding Heatwave's servo on his sleep, they were on the same berth.

 

The firetruck sighed, rubbing his optics with his digits, a few silent tears felt from them. He just wondered, there, alone in that berth, if he could hold that beautiful servo again. If he could touch those cheeks and kiss his lips, to finally tell how much he loved him. 

A strangled sob came out of his throat, Blades was suffering, probably on pain and really scared, but Heatwave wasn't there to hug him and tell him that everything would be okay. He wouldn't be fine, the Helicopter would not be fine, just for the fact of being on The Nemesis he was instantly in danger. And the team leader of the last Rescue Bots was desperate to get him back, to save him from something worst than deactivation. But he would be probably late by the time he would held Blades between his arms again.

He laid back on the berth, staring at the ceiling, praying to Primus, praying for a chance to get his teammate, friend and loved one back. 

* * *

 

Knock Out worked on silence, repairing all the damage done by the Decepticon leader on Blades, while he was starting at the ceiling with dim optics, no longer crying and servos firmly clenched. 

Blades wondered if his team could forgive him after this, he wondered if they would feel disgusted after knowing what Megatron did to him. The Burnses may feel disgusted, not wanting to ride with him anymore, how he was used as a mere pleasure-bot, Bee, Boulder and Chase would feel sorry for him, for not being strong enough, not like them, for letting all of this happen to him, for his stupid decision to actually betray his faction to become a Decepticon, only because he wanted to save... Heatwave. The firetruck would be the hardest, his possible reaction towards the whole situation would be unpredictable, from kicking him out of the team to beating the scrap out of him. 

_"I don't have a Duty with you! We had just a Casual Frag, that's it!"_

Those harsh words came to his processor, making him swallow hard and a sob came out of his throat. What Heatwave said before all of this, that made him feel worthless. Tears began to fall again, silent as he didn't moved, any time he tried to a wave of pain invaded his nervous system, his hips and valve were a bit numbed by an anesthetic that Knock out gave him, but he assumed that the trauma on his limbs were so big that a simple dose could cover it all. 

"So, how bad it is?" Asked Breakdown, facing a wall. The Ex-Wrecker would normally look at his Mate's job but now he tried to give the traumatized bot a bit of space. 

"... Worst that the usual damage made by Megatron... his frame is smaller and the brute wasn't so gentle." The medic said with a bit of venom on his words.

"Do you need me to put his joints in place?" Breakdown was sitting in a near berth, servos together in an attempt to distract himself. 

"Later, when I finish the healing here..." Knock Out waved his servo in his direction, still working inside of the young and scared bot.

Knock Out's medical touches over Blade's valve were gentle, but the reminder of the raping he just suffered made everything worst. He was shivering by the sensation of a sharp claw teasing his inner mesh, trying to stimulate the lubrication protocols, but it only made him even more cry. An irritated Megatron punched him on the right cheek, the same servo went directly to his throat, strangling his vents and vocalizer, shutting him up. While the warlord forced his massive spike inside of his valve, grabbing both of his legs and spreading them further, starting to rock his hips. His mind went blank, trying to take him out of there. The next thing he knew was his hips were dislocated and he was bleeding, hot, thick and disgusting transfluid was leaking out of his tortured valve. In a klink he thanked Primus that Rescue Forces worked normally with an inhibitor on their Gestational Chamber, still the warmonger's spike pierced into it, forcing it's way open to the inactive chamber. 

"I'm going to give you a full sedative..." Knock Out took him our of his thoughts, placing a servo over his knee. "Breakdown will put your joints in place but it might be painful, I don't want to stress your frame more than it is..." he grabbed a needle, piercing his delicate protoform and administrating the strong sedative.  

The Helicopter looked at the Medic, then at Breakdown, optics full of tears and a shaking frame. "Heatwave will be so mad at me... b-but I miss him so much..." he cried, rubbing his broken optics what leaked less than the other. Blades started to shake his head, the collar jingling along his movement. "He's going to be so disappointed, my team is going to be disappointed... I'm so weak... I worth less than a... pleasure bot..." his words began to slow down, vocalizer struggling to make words. "... I'm worthless..." 

He felt into induced stasis, a pained look on his faceplates. Knock Out sighed, manually closing Blades' panels to give him the little privacy he could. 

"Poor Mech, he's too young for this..." Said Breakdown, moving next to his mate and waiting for a command. 

"He's a rescuer, not a Warrior... Despite being a medic, he's trained for other kind of wounds..." the Aston Martin moved and signaled Breakdown to do his Job. Sitting on the next Berth.

"This kid is a medic? Wow..." Big Blue brute held one leg, moving it slightly and then pushing it violently on the Helicopter's Frame, a loud pop came from the joint. "... he's really scared"

Knock Out groaned, looking at the prisoner's face. "That's why I'm trying to give him some security being here... scared bots tend to break beyond repair if they feel hopeless." 

"You're so kind, Sweetspark..." Breakdown complimented his mate, while doing the same with the other leg, after moving the joints to test them, left the white legs on the berth, covering the unconcious Helicopter with a mesh sheet. "... who's Heatwave, tho?" 

"I suppose is the Mech he defended on the field, he's sure in love for him..." sighed again the medic. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's actually how you fix dislocated hips! 
> 
> Well I wanted to make KO and BD like parents for Blades. He needs some support in that nightmare place!


	5. Comforting words

Heatwave had been staring at the ceiling for hours, his thoughts troubling his mind and making recharge impossible. He had a servo over his spark, where Blades usually placed his own to feel the strong pulses what it emitted. Now it was in a fruitless attempt to calm the ache on his spark due to the sadness and frustration about the whole situation.  

Exhaustion began to claim Heatwave's frame, with a heavy sigh he closed his optics for a klik, or that's what he thought, because when he opened them again he heard voices from the main room, cheered ones and some yelling too, from Ratchet for sure. The firetruck attempted to stand in one fluid motion as he always did in his usual mornings in Griffin Rock, but now everything felt heavy, not only his still healing legs, all of his frame felt like he had been running low in Energon. His tanks were at 60% so it wasn't the problem, but he tried to ignore the real cause and stand up finally. 

Dragging his pedes on the hard floor, he made his way to the main room, where the kids and Bumblebee were. The girl and the boy what looked the same age as Cody were playing video games, the yellow bot cheering via beeps behind then. Again his spark ached, thinking about Blades and how he enjoyed playing with Cody, Dani or Frankie, it was hard to not think about him every five minutes, because everything reminded of him. 

He walked to the console, where Ratchet was supposed to be, but this time the Grumpy medic was missing. The screen showed various coordinates around the world and a map was displayed, with Arcee and Bulkhead's position in it. Heatwave huffed quietly, he wanted to ask Ratchet where they had their Energon supplies and grab a cube for himself. But now he stood there clueless, not knowing at all that place only by the room they gave him. 

"Ratchet said that you might need help to orientate around here..." said a voice behind him.

The red bot turned to see the dark haired teen standing on the platform near the console. He looked calm, a bit curious but relaxed. 

"Eh... I wanted to ask him if I could have some Energon..." said Heatwave carefully, looking down at the human and how he gently smiled at him. 

"Sure, I'll show you were they have it" the teen walked down the stairs to be at Heatwave's feet, making a sign for him to follow he began to walk. "I'm Jack, by the way" 

"Heatwave..." 

They made a turn in a corner to meet a hallway full gates.

"Bee said you're from Maine, an Island" Jack stopped in front of an open gate where a few Energon cubes were stocked. 

"Yeah..." Heatwave looked at the room, it seemed empty by the cubes in there. He felt guilty about asking for more now he looked how the Team Prime's reservoirs were. Back un Griffin rock they had their own stock of fuel, they never felt the necessity to ask Optimus for more, their slow consumption and lack of injuries helped that. 

"Ratchet said to not worry about the Energon, he's on a mine now with Optimus..." Jack said quickly, leaning on the wall. 

"Thanks..." so the bot took a glowing cube, subspacing it for later and looking down at the teen who smiled at him again. "Could you... err... show me around?" 

Jack nodded and began to walk down the hallway, Heatwave following close. 

"There's the storage... engines room... training room..." the boy pointed at the different gates while walking. 

They made their way outside, at the top of the base  where Helipad was. Heatwave froze immediately at seeing it, cursings internally at the big H painted on the ground. 

"Heatwave, are you oka-" Jack looked at him, noticing the pained look on his faceplates, then remembering what Optimus said when they asked. "... I... I'm sorry about your friend." He could only say. 

The firetruck moved his head slowly at him, not feeling anger at all towards the teen, he just walked to the edge and sat there, hanging his legs over it and watching at the horizon. Jack sat next to him moments later. 

They were quiet for a while, just feeling the breeze and listening to the bugs out there. 

"Everything reminds me of him..." Heatwave began, clenching his servos "... he'd loved being here, meeting Bumblebee's team and this place, he'd had drove Ratchet Crazy asking over and over again about medical procedures..." He sighed and Jack looked up at his tearing optics. 

"You two were close?" He asked, his eyes going at Cliffjumper's grave for a second.

"We... argh" Heatwave wanted to punch himself "we became closer over the years working together... and we shared our moments. It was nice, he's really sweet, he fears flying and everything scary but yet he can be really brave..." 

"... it must be really hard to you..." Jack looked down at his hands, remembering when his mother was caught.

"I hate myself for letting this happen, I treated him like scrap, telling him that I didn't care about the relationship we had when the truth is..." Heatwave had a knot on his throat, his vocalizer fizzling. "The truth is... I love him" 

* * *

When Bladed woke up from the induced stasis he found himself covered in a mesh blanket, his entire frame ached and processor spinning in confusion. Took him a while to remember where he was, the reminder being the collar around his neck, what seemed heavy and tight despite being just leather. A strong feeling came to him second after, he felt so filthy after remembering, the pain on his valve was bearable now. Moving his servo to touch the broken ridge, he found it unrepaired, his optic was functional at least.  

"Take it easy, you don't want to re open your wounds..." said someone near his position. 

It wasn't Knock Out, so he turned to see Breakdown leaning on the wall, looking at him with his hard to read face. Holding a datapad on his servo, typing some things on it.

"W-Where's Knock Out?" He asked timidly, grabbing the blanket and squeezing it on his servo. Blades barely remembered snuggling on the blue bot's chestplates hours earlier when he was transported, the comfort he felt with that bug mech.

"Resting, a mech like him needs to rest after all..." he murmured, touching his audial quickly, probably comming Knock Out about the state of their patient. 

The Helicopter watched him nervously, fidgeting with the blanket. Of course, Breakdown seemed gentle, the fact of being a Decepticon wasn't an excuse to care about the ill and wounded ones, Knock Out as well. They only followed orders, just were doing their job. Blades sighed, pulling his legs closer to his chassis, as an attempt to comfort himself. 

"... How is your injury?" He asked after a while, the face of the Ex-Wrecker softened a little, a hit of smile on his dermas. 

"It healed well, the weld still aches a little" he shrugged, pulling a chair closer to sit in it. 

Blades cracked a smile, still twisting the blanket around his digits. 

Breakdown looked down and subspaced the datapad, scratching his knee in the process, he had to admit it was boring standing there on the bay and just watch a sleeping bot, now he was awake and the things were tense. Knock Out was always the one who led the conversation, having a topic for everything and everyone. 

"Knock Out gave you something to speed up your self repair systems, we told Lord Megatron that you were on stasis recovering. He agreed to you being here until you could walk, that could be in a few hours." The blue mech spoke from the instructions given to him, looking up to the anxious bot on the berth, he sighed, a bit sad about the situation.  Rubbing his optics and leaning on his knees, he smiled at the other, trying to not be as intimidating as he looked. "... look kid, I know that it's too early to say you can trust us, but Knock Out- We... want to you to have a safe place, that being here... at least" he was clearly uncomfortable, but with the struggle of finding the right words for Blades. "So... you can talk to us if you want to..."

Breakdown sighed again, scratching his face slightly and looking away, Blades looked unsure, still trying to make himself smaller and twisting the blanket on his digits. The crumpled rotors on his back twitching and his optics low, lost in a specific point of the berth. 

He was about to stand up and let the bot rest, just to hear a fizzling vocalizer mutter something.

"Do... ... you like TV?" 

The big blue mech smiled again, pulling his chair closer to the berth. "We don't watch TV that much, but Knock out enjoys movie nights. We have watched a lot so far... but I still enjoy Maven Danger series" 

Blades' optics went wide, seemed to spark for a klik. 

"Those are fabulous!" 

* * *

Heatwave opened to Jack like he never did to Kade or any other member of his team, the teen was a good listener, trained by his mom and Arcee when they needed to vent or just talk. The Bot told him his entire story, his life before the Team and even the Academy. How his creators were warriors, but they chose to keep him out of that world and sign him into the Rescue Academy. How rebellious he was in his youth and reputation back then as a tough guy. 

"But then, I was assigned to the Rescue Team Sigma 17, where I met the other bots-" the last word came out a bit strangled from his vocalizer, it fizzling a little at the memory. 

Jack just nodded, trying to imagine three other bots he has never seen but the mech in front of him talked so sweet about them. 

"You should pay a visit to Griffin Rock, it's pretty nice this time of the year- casualties happen, but that's the charm of it" Heatwave chuckled, watching at the distance a Truck pulling a trailer, followed by an ambulance. Ratchet and Optimus were back. 

They stood up from their spot, quickly returning to the main room. Bulkhead and Arcee were back, the big green Wrecker watching TV with the Girl and Bumblebee followed with his eyes the toy car what the boy was playing with. 

Quickly everything was interrupted by Optimus' loud engine coming near, Bumblebee picked the toy and the kid and moved them away from the entrance. The Prime stopped and transformed instantly, greeting the others before unpacking the Energon stored in the trailer. 

"We found a mine rich in Energon, this would supply us for a few months" he said, a gentle smile forming in his faceplates. 

Ratchet helped his friend with the Energon, moving carefully the crystals to their refiner.

After exchanging a few words with each member of his Team, Optimus walked in Heatwave's direction, faceplates quickly changing it's expression to a serious one. That made the firetruck shiver in discomfort, he felt like something bad could happen. 

"How are you feeling, Heatwave?" Asked the leader of the Team.

"Better, sir, I don't feel weak anymore. I- thank you for taking care of me, but- I'm here just leeching your supplies, just doing nothing. I better go back to Griffin Rock and-" he began to ramble, nervous about Optimus' look.

"We have found Blades" the Prime cut off.

"What?" Heatwave felt like his spark stopped pulsing.


End file.
